legends are never forgotten
by world.of.marauders
Summary: who would of thought that four boys could go from strangers to best friends, and no one knew the impact these four boys would have on the wizarding world and how they would change it forever. Follow the marauders through the pain and the happiness of their Hogwarts years and everything in between.


Legends are Never Forgotten

Letter from the author,

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters and are not my own. They all belong to J.K Rowling. And I don't take credit for any of the amazing Harry Potter world.

It all started on September 1st 1970, the day that four boys started their journey to Hogwrats. When there boys woke up on this day they were beyond excited but had no clue that today would be the day that changed their lives forever, the day legends were created.

A tall boy with long, perfect black hair, that his family despised by the way, opened his sparkling grey eyes, glancing at the clock next to his four-poster bed the young boy realized that today was the day he finally went to the magical school of Hogwarts. The young boy by the name of Sirius Black, jumped out of his bed and bounded out of his slytherin colored room. Running through the many halls of the Black Manor, searching for the rest of his family, beyond excited to be going to the amazing school his family had told him so many stories about.

Finally making it through the long and complicated Black Manor Sirius found his family in the living room, getting ready for the ride to kings cross station.

"Come now Sirius, you don't want to be late to your first day at Hogwarts now do you?" Orion Black asked his oldest son as he spotted him entering the room. Sirius stopped in his tracks, fixed his slouched posture and met his father's eyes.

"No sir, we would not." Orion held his son's gaze for several seconds before giving him an approving look.

"Good." Was sirius father short reply before he broke his gaze with his sons and contoured getting ready. Sirius mother walked into the room and spotted her son giving him a once over she quickly ushered him out of the room.

"Now what in the world do you think you are wearing young man, we are leaving in 35 minuted and yet you look like you just rolled out of bed. I did NOT raise you to be late and look like a slob." Walburga Black rambled on as she got angrier and angrier at her sons disheveled appearance. While Sirius' temper was igniting further and further at his mother's crude comments.

"What do you mean we are going to be late! We literally have 2 hours until we have to be at the station, and I DID just get out of bed, and i'm SO sorry that i haven't gotten ready yet, i didn't exactly have a the chance to t." Sirius retaliation only fueled Walburgas temper, as she roughly pulled her son to the wall and pinned him against it, putting her face inches from her sons.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Wulburga hissed in Sirius's face as he looked at her with a blank face, used to his mother's behavior. Wulburga let go of her son and pushed him down the hallway. "Now go and clean yourself up, NOW!" Sirius strainted himself and rolled his eyes as he walked off to go and get ready.

~x~

* * *

Across town, in a gryffindor colored room, sleeping in the Potter Manor is James Potter. James wakes up to his Mother, Dorea Potter gently shaking her son awake, James father Charlus Potter sitting at the end of James bed.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to wake up." James heard his mother's soft voice gently stirring him from his beauty rest, James cracked his eyes open to see his two loving parents looking at him with smiles and loving eyes.

"Yeah come on kiddo, guess what today is? HOGWARTS DAY!" Charlus playfully screamed, jumping up and dancing around. His parents laughs is what truly woke James from his slumber. James eyes widening with excitement, he stumbled out of bed.

"Hogwarts day!" James excited squeals of pure happiness rang through the Potters home, making James parents laugh even harder, at the sight of their only son. Charlus ran over to his son and grabbed onto him, lifting him into the air, twirling him around. James screamed in surprise. As Dorea got up and shook her head at her immature boys, as they followed her still smiling and laughing.

After many disruptions of laughter from the two Potter boys, the small family made it to the kitchen.

"Okay baby, what do you want to eat for your big day?" Dorea lovingly asked her son as he and her husband sat down at the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Can I-," James was cut off by his father. "Oh thank you for asking dear, you know I am in the mood for some pancakes if you would be a dear and make them for me." Dorea shook her head at her husband's childish behavior.

"No dad, she was asking me because today is my big day, i'm going to hogwarts!" James told his father attempting to be stern but failing miserably making the whole family burst into laughter.

Many laughs and a food fight later, the Potter family was finally getting ready to leave for Kings Cross Station.

"Godric!" James screams to his owl rang throughout the whole house. James was desperately looking for the pet owl his parents had gotten him just a few weeks earlier in Diagon Alley.

"James, you sent Godric to Hogwarts already, now get your butt over to the fireplace before we are late, it is almost eleven." Charlus yelled in reply to his son as he dragged James trunk next to the fireplace.

James ran into the room, his jet black hair even messier than usual, and his clothes disheveled from running around the house getting ready to leave.

"James Charlus Potter, you are not going anywhere looking like that, you need to look presentable for your first day at Hogwarts." Dorea lightly scolded her son as she attempted to smooth down his hair and fix his disheveled appearance. James looked down sheepishly but non aplajectic.

"Sorry mom." Dorea gave a small smile to her son.

"Its okay dear, but we really must be going now." Charlus nodded his head in agreement with his wife as he glanced at the time on the clock.

"Alright, Charlus you go first, then James and i'll go last. Okay?" the two potter boys nodded in agreement as they stepped into the flaming green light, disappearing from thin air.

~x~

* * *

A young pudgy boy with honey blonde hair, opened his watery blue eyes, glancing at the clock Peter Pettigrew realized that he had woken up late and had not cooked breakfast for his mom or done any of his morning chores. Terrified of his mother's reaction, Peter jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the kitchen counter, completely calm and not appearing angry at all, surprising the 11 year old boy. Shocking Peter even further, his mother gave him a small smile.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." Peters mom told him as she took a sip from her coffee. Peters eyes widened, confused by his mother's behavior. "Don't be so shocked baby, it is your big day." Peter scrunched his eyebrows together still confused but not minding the change. A huge grin spread across Peter's face.

"Yeah I guess it is my big day." Peters mom nodded her head.

"Since it is your big day you better go get ready, we will be leaving shortly, we wouldn't want you to miss the train.

"No we dont ." Peter told his mom as he shook his head, running off to get dressed for the day. After 30 minutes of trying to pick an outfit for the day, Peter heard his Mother screaming at him, telling him they were leaving.

"Coming!" Peter yelled back as he ran down the stairs to find his Mother already at the fireplace.

"Here." Peter's mother told him, handing him a handful of floo powder.

"You aren't coming with me?" Peter asked his mom in a hurt voice already knowing the answer but hoping today would be different.

"No Peter, you are 11 years old, you can travel on your own."

"Okay mom." Peter replied to his mom as he stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder up, disappearing into green flames.

~x~

* * *

In a small home, in the middle of the woods lay Remus Lupin. His light brown hair falling in front of his strikingly gold eyes. Remus Lupin has many secrets, one being he is a wizard getting on a train to go to a magical school in a short 2 hours. Now this secret many people know about but the secret Remus is terrified people will find out is that he is a werewolf. Never in his wildest dreams did Remus think that he, a monster would be able to go to a magical school like everyone else.

"Remus!" yelled his father as Remus jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Spotting his father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes dad?" Remus's father looked at him in disgust.

"Come on you better get ready, you aren't going to Kings Cross Station looking like that." Remus looked down ashamed.

"Sorry dad, i'll go get ready now." Remus ran off to his room. Finding his trunk from his very neat room, pulling out his old robes and putting them back down the stairs scared that his dad will decide that he won't bring him to the station.

"Are you reading dad?" Remus asked his dad as he tried to pull his trunk down the stairs but almost fell over. Remus father shook his head in disgust.

"Can you really not do anything for yourself?" Remus' father asked as he pulled out his wand and levitated the heavy trunk down to the bottom of the stairs almost causing his son to fall over from the missing weight.

"Now get out of my sight." Remus looked down disappointed.

"You're not coming with me to the station?" Remus asked his father, scared to use the floo by himself.

"No idiot you can do it yourself." Remus father stormed off, leaving remus to grab the floo powder and disappear into the green flames, all alone… like usual.


End file.
